Duncan: The Divergent
by kutey8
Summary: Set in the Divergent universe, Duncan takes his Aptitude Test to discover his place in society. But when the test is completed, his results come out inconclusive; he is Divergent. Can he hide from the government and live a normal life life? Or will he be discovered...and killed? Contains DxC, so if you're a Gwuncan fan, I'm very sorry... So have a hug instead! ( )


**A/N: Um...hi there...so...yeah, this is my first story here, which is loosely based off of the Divergent Trilogy. Well, it kinda is, but this just takes place during the events of the first book. I may expand into the second book, but only if this one gets good reception. So, that's about it...enjoy, I guess...**

**Note: I don't own Total Drama or Divergent, but if I did then I'd be one happy camper!...No pun intended.**

* * *

Duncan woke up that day feeling a mix of emotions. It was the day of the Aptitude Test; the test that would determine the rest of his life. The Aptitude Test would tell him where he belonged in the world, whether he was a bold Dauntless, a snarky Erudite, a goody-goody Amity, an annoying Candor, or a stiff Abnegation. Duncan was hoping that the test would tell him that he could stay with his family...but he also hoped that it would tell him that he could leave, so he could be free of the hardcore life he lived. Not that he didn't like it, but he knew that there was more to life than being bold and daring (and sometimes stupidly daring). He didn't know whether to be excited or sick to his stomach with fear, but he did know that if he didn't do this then he'd become Factionless, living on the streets and in between the five factions. That would be a fate worse than death itself.

Slowly, Duncan got out of bed and changed into his normal Dauntless clothing, which consisted of a black t-shirt with a skull at the center and black, baggy jeans with assorted chains attached to the pockets. Slipping on some black sneakers, he went downstairs to the kitchen, where the rest of his family already was. His mother was stirring some pancake batter, her short blonde hair hanging loosely at the sides of her face. His father was reading a newspaper, his age slightly showing in the wrinkles in his face. He looked up from the paper, his brown eyes peaking over the rim of his glasses, and gave Duncan a big grin. "Good morning, Duncan!" he greeted cheerfully. Duncan merely returned the comment with a grunt and a short "Morning."

He sat down at the table and started pouring a cup of orange juice when his mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Good morning, sweetie!" she said, planting a kiss on her son's cheek. "Mom! I told you not to call me that!" Duncan whined, wiping the cheek his mom kissed with his hand. "Besides, it makes your Amity show." "Sorry Duncan, I can't help it." she apologized. All of the nicknames that his mom called him; 'Honey,''Sweetie,' and 'Suger-pie,' they made Duncan wonder how she ever made it past Initiation, or how she even chose Dauntless when she was clearly an Amity. Duncan's mom sat down next to Duncan with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked at it for a bit, then looked back at Duncan with a slightly concerned look. "So...are you nervous about today? You know, with the Aptitude test?" she asked him. Duncan nearly choked on a bite of his pancake as soon as the question left his mother's mouth. '_Yes' _is what he first felt like saying, but he didn't want to let the word escape him. He was Dauntless! And Dauntless aren't worried about things like tests that tell you if you fit in into society, otherwise you become an outcast amongst your peers.

Yep, nothing to worry about.

Duncan swallowed the piece of pancake he had almost choked on and cleared his throat. "Why would I be worried? I know I'm gonna be Dauntless," he said while unconsciously running his fingers through his bright green mohawk. "And besides, it's just a test! What's there to worry about?" His mother gave him a 'Seriously?' look, then patted his shoulder. "Duncan, you can tell me if you're worried. Your father and I have both gone through it and it was very nerve-racking." Duncan rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're making it sound like I'm going through puberty." His mother gave a small, hearty laugh while his father just chuckled. He then placed the newspaper he was reading on the table and gave Duncan a serious stare. "But seriously," he began, "you can tell us if you're not too confident. We're your parents, and you can tell us anything." Duncan started getting annoyed. Why couldn't they understand that he didn't want to talk about it? That way he didn't have to think about it, therefore not be so nervous! He quickly shot out of his chair. "I said I'm _fine_!" he replied sharply. There was a long moment of silence in which the family just stayed frozen in their spots. Slowly, Duncan sat back down and continued to eat his breakfast of pancakes, not wanting the conversation to go any further.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, Duncan quickly brushed his teeth and left for the test, saying goodbye to his parents. He headed for the Pit, where he was supposed to meet his friend before they had to hop on the train. And sure enough, standing outside one of the shops was Gwen Uniek, Duncan's only friend since the preschool days. Her pale skin was in contrast to her dark clothing, which included a black shirt with sleeves that cut off at the elbows and a black miniskirt, along with black leggings and big heeled boots. Her teal and black dyed hair matched her teal lipstick and black eyes. Duncan walked up to her and gave her a high five. "Hey Gwen," he greeted casually. "You ready to be judged and placed into human society?" Gwen chuckled and gave him a playful shove. "You say it like it's a bad thing." she replied, though her voice shook ever so slightly, something that would have gone unnoticed to others.

But Duncan noticed. He knew Gwen for as long as he could remember, and he could tell when she was unsure or worried. A concerned look formed on his pierced face. "Hey, you're not nervous, are you?" he asked. Gwen sighed and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I am. A whole lot. I mean, this test is going to tell me how to live my life and where my place is in the world. What if it tells me I need to leave my family? I can't leave my mom, let alone my brother. I just..." she stopped and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and collected. Duncan placed an arm around his friend and tried to comfort her. "I know how you feel. I'm kinda worried about leaving my family, too. But we both need to be strong and just trust the test. And if it says we need to leave, then...we let fate run its course." He had a feeling that what he said wasn't 100% reassuring, but what else could he really say? 'If the test tells you to leave, kiss your old life goodbye forever!' No, Duncan felt that his words were the best anyone could come up with. Gwen gave him a small smile. "I guess you're right... Thanks Duncan." She then pulled him into a friendly hug, with Duncan hugging her back.

After they broke apart, Duncan checked a clock on a wall nearby. "Well we better get going," he said. "The train's gonna be here soon." Gwen nodded and followed Duncan to the railroad tracks, waiting for the train that would take them to their futures. They stood there with the others that were taking the Aptitude test for what seemed like hours (when really it was only ten minutes), until they heard the faint rumbling of the train heading towards them. As the fast-moving vehicle came into sight, the group of teenagers began to run alongside the tracks. One by one, they leapt into the train cars, some with a little help. Duncan grabbed onto a railing and pulled himself into the car, pulling Gwen in right after him. Once everyone was on board, they either sat or stood as the train sped along the tracks, leading them towards their very futures.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for the first chapter. Yeah, I know, the ending was kinda cheesy, but I'm not a very good writer and I had to close it somehow. So deal with it. Anyways, leave a review if you want, but if you don't then that's fine, too. So...bye...*waves awkwardly***


End file.
